


Oh Don't You Dare Look Back (Just Keep Your Eyes On Me)

by LouMakesMeStrong94



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frat Boy Louis, Freshmen Harry, Hand Jobs, Junior Louis, M/M, Romance, Smut, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouMakesMeStrong94/pseuds/LouMakesMeStrong94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the son of the dean and Louis is somewhat of a bad boy on campus. They'll figure it out in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got tagged by a friend in a tumblr post going around about Junior!Louis giving Freshman!Harry a blowjob and later finding out his dad is the dean. This is the product of that. Hope you enjoy!

Louis could hardly believe he was being made president of his fraternity, let alone to do it as a junior. He knew he had a reputation to uphold--his lads were known for their good marks by the faculty of the university and for their parties by the students.

“First things first,” he mumbled to himself, looking at the order for kegs in his hand. The first Saturday back on campus was held sacred by the student body of Queen Mary University of London and would set the tone for the parties he would be in charge of planning for the rest of the year. He was pulling out all the stops. Niall had already lugged his DJ equipment to the house to set up. Zayn had called everyone he knew--which was everyone, really--and Liam had made sure to send some coffee cake to the campus police as a peace offering for the mayhem the night would surely bring. Everything was falling into place and Louis grinned to himself as he unlocked his phone to call Stan about getting a bartender for the party.

 

Hours later, the house was filled to capacity. Bodies were packed together in the living room, skin touching skin as the multi-colored Christmas lights blinked down on the masses. Zayn had painted a bed sheet with graffiti and the words “Welcome Back!” on it and tied it to the railing that overlooked the dance floor. Niall was mixing Top 40 hits with heavy bass tracks to keep the bodies moving. Stan had found an old friend to set up a bar in the kitchen, making sure he promised to pour the drinks strong and cold. Louis grinned at his handiwork. This would be one for the ages. 

He watched Niall switch the music over to one of his pre-recorded mixes before he slipped his headphones off and left the booth.

“This party is siiiiiick, Lou!” he shouted over the music.

“I know!” Louis grinned back, feeling loose from the drink in his hand and the joint he had smoked with Zayn earlier.

“Look who’s here!” Niall cheered, clapping his hands and racing through the crowd, towards the front door. Louis lost him in the mass of bodies, but he soon returned, a pretty brunette in tow.

“Louis, you remember Melissa,” Niall gestured to the girl, slinging an arm around her waist. 

“Of course,” Louis smiled easily. Melissa and Niall had been “hanging out” (Niall’s words, not his) for a while now. Louis wondered when he was going to pluck up his courage and make it official.

“Louis, Niall, this is my friend, Harry,” Melissa gestured to a tall boy who had been standing behind her. “We were in sixth form together and he’s just starting here.”  
“Hiiii,” Harry waved, voice low and slow over the bass of the music. Louis’s eyes widened. To say Harry was gorgeous was an understatement. He had curly, brown locks that fell just past his shoulders, wide green eyes, and a wider smile with dimples to match. Louis could see a butterfly peeking out from Harry’s half-unbuttoned shirt, jeans deliciously tight underneath.

“Nice to meet you,” Louis greeted, putting on his most charming smile. He shook Harry’s hand a beat longer than could be considered friendly, giving it a squeeze. “Can I get you a drink?”

“That would be great,” Harry nodded. “Melissa, mind if I head off with Louis, here?” Niall gave Louis a knowing look and shot him a wink. He knew Louis was about to try to pull the younger boy.

“You go ahead, Harry! I’ve got Ni to keep me company,” she smiled up at Niall prettily and Louis laughed at the dumbstruck look on Niall’s face.

“I’ll catch you later, mate,” he grinned, slapping the Irishman on the shoulder. “Good luck,” he said in his ear.

“Looks like you’re the one who’s gonna to be needing it,” Niall murmured back. Louis gave him a wink before putting a hand on Harry’s lower back to guide him to the kitchen. 

“What’ll it be, Harold?” Louis asked, leaning on the counter.

“It’s Harry,” Harry answered.

“Harold,” Louis quipped back. Harry smiled at that.

“Surprise me,” he shrugged his broad shoulders. Louis followed the movement with his eyes. “I just don’t like cherries, too sweet.” Harry shuddered slightly.  
“You just made a mistake, mate,” Louis laughed with an evil grin. “Oi, Calvin! Two tequila shots each for me and my friend, Harry, here, mate!” The bartender gave Louis a thumbs up and grabbed the small plastic cups they were using for shots. He sat them down in front of the pair, handing them lime wedges and a salt shaker as well.

“Here ya go, man,” Calvin said, patting Louis on the shoulder. “You need anything else?”

“Thanks,” Louis returned. “Two cups of that hunch punch of yours would be ace.” Calvin nodded and set off to get the punch.

“Shots?” Harry asked, looking a little apprehensive. “I’ve never actually had tequila before.”

“No worries,” Louis waved his hesitation off. “I’ll show you. It isn’t bad. If you hate the first one, you don’t have to take the second one.” Harry nodded slowly, picking up one of the shots with his large fingers. 

“What do I do?” he asked, looking at the liquid uncertainly. Louis grabbed Harry’s other hand and held it up to the boy’s face.

“Lick the little hollow by your thumb,” he instructed. Harry obeyed without question, eyes not leaving Louis’s as he swept his pink tongue over his skin. Louis shuddered slightly at the heated stare. He shook his head lightly and picked up the salt, sprinkling some on Harry’s now-damp skin.

“Aren’t you going to do one too?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Louis replied, swiping his tongue over his hand and putting the salt on. He didn’t fail to notice how Harry’s eyes stayed glued to his face.   
“Alright, so you’re gonna lick, sip, and suck,” Louis instructed, picking up his lime wedge and motioning for Harry to do the same. He did, a curl falling in his face and Louis cursed that both of his hands were being employed.

“Lick the salt?” Harry asked.

“What else are you going to lick, you knob?” Louis teased. Harry arched an eyebrow and Louis felt his dick twitch in his skinnies. So the attraction was mutual at least. He licked his own line of salt, just to distract himself. He saw Harry doing the same before he threw the tequila back, swallowing quickly and sticking the lime in his mouth. He grinned around the rind when he saw Harry’s eyes watering from the burn of the liquor.

“See?” Louis asked, easing the lime out of his mouth. “Not so bad, is it?” Harry shook his head, blowing air from his mouth to ease the burn on the back of his tongue.

“S’pose not,” he answered, setting himself up to take another. Louis did the same and they both took their second shot, Harry spluttering a little when he didn’t swallow quickly enough. 

“Here,” Louis offered him a cup of hunch punch that Calvin had left. Harry took a grateful gulp, eager to rid his tastebuds of the taste of tequila. “Easy there, tiger,” Louis warned. “This stuff has got a mean kick to it.”

“There can’t be much in this,” Harry mused, swirling the red liquid around his cup.

“That’s the beauty of sugary punches. You drank the same stuff when you were in primary, now it’s just a lot more fun,” Louis hummed as he took a swig. Harry smiled.

“Do you want to dance?” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. He had not failed to notice Louis’s incredible ass and he wanted to see it sway to the music.

“Love to,” Louis nodded, throwing back his punch so he could throw the cup away. Harry followed suit and started to feel his head swim a little from the alcohol.

Niall was spinning some fast-paced song and Louis smiled when he saw Melissa dancing in the booth with him, long hair flying wildly. They really were good together. He spun around to face Harry and started with his silly dance moves. Harry’s sides were hurting from how hard he was laughing at Louis. He had been so worried about college, but if he could make friends with people like Louis, he knew he needn’t be scared. 

Louis heard the songs switch and immediately recognized the sultry sound of Beyonce. Oh, this was going to be fun. He turned around so his back was facing Harry, dropping his funny dances in favor of swaying his hips. He felt Harry shuffle forward and grinned when he felt his shaking hands slide around Louis’s waist, settling on his hips. 

“This ok?” he murmured in Louis’s ear, voice sounding unsure.

“You tell me,” Louis hummed, rolling his hips back. Harry’s breath hitched as Louis’s bum made contact with his crotch. 

“Definitely ok,” he muttered darkly, grappling to get a tighter grip on Louis’s hips, thumbs rubbing gently over his hipbones. They fell into a rhythm, Louis rolling back into Harry and Harry grinding up against him. Harry hooked his chin over Louis’s shoulder, breath loud in his ear. When the beat dropped, he dipped low, ass nearly to the floor, and slowly slid back up Harry’s body. He heard the boy’s breath hitch when Louis hooked a hand around the back of Harry’s thigh to pull him closer. Harry eased his fingertips under Louis’s shirt and they both gasped from the skin-on-skin contact, electricity racing through their veins at the light touch. 

Louis turned his head to the side, nose bumping into the taller boy’s. He pulled back slightly to give Harry a chance to back away but the curly lad surged forward, lips brushing Louis’s. Louis groaned softly, pushing his lips firmly against Harry’s. 

Harry groaned, chasing after Louis’s lips when he teasingly pulled back. Louis laughed at his eagerness, spinning in Harry’s arms to face him so he could snog him properly. He gripped Harry’s curly hair and tugged slightly, earning a downright sinful moan from him. Louis swallowed the noise with his mouth, nipping at Harry’s lips roughly and running his tongue over them to ease the bite. Harry rolled his hips into Louis’s, erection obvious. Louis smirked slightly and wedged a knee between Harry’s thighs so he could grind down on it. Harry let out a high pitched whine at the friction, gripping Louis’s shirt with enough force that he was scared it might tear. They continued to kiss, drowning in each other and unaware of the rest of the world as the music and people pulsed around them. Louis pulled back, eyes darting to Harry’s kiss-swollen lips, pupils blown wide with arousal.

“Bathroom,” Louis breathed, voice huskier than usual. Harry nodded erratically and let Louis take his hand to drag him through the crowd. They made it up the stairs, nearly tripping over themselves with eagerness. Louis yanked open the door, hauling Harry inside and slamming him back against it to shut it. He dropped to his knees in front of the boy, locking the door as he went. His hands went to Harry’s belt, eyes darting up to his face.

“This alright, sweetheart?” he asked, running a gentle thumb over Harry’s upper thigh.

“Please,” Harry whined high in his throat, hair wild from Louis’s fingers running through it. Louis smiled at him and made quick work of the belt, Harry keening when he heard the snap of the leather whipping from his belt loops. He assumed that Louis would rip his pants down just as quickly and he groaned when Louis pulled back again.  
“Louis,” he gasped, “pl-please.”

“Be patient, baby,” Louis purred. “I’ll give you what you need.” He popped the button of Harry’s jeans and took the zipper gently between his teeth. Harry thought he would lose his mind as he felt Louis’s chin run over his bulge as he dragged the zipper down. His hips canted forward and Louis laughed lightly, hot breath ghosting over Harry through his briefs. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Louis teased, palming himself through his jeans to take the edge off. Harry whined against the door, pushing his hips forward and silently begging Louis to just touch him already. 

Like flipping a switch, Louis was on him, all pretenses of teasing gone. He pulled Harry’s jeans and pants down his legs in one go, leaving them at his knees. Harry’s dick bobbed up, leaving a wet smear on his tummy. Louis hummed happily, watching Harry pant like a predator about to go in for the kill. Harry barely had time to breath when Louis put his hand on him and gulped him down in one go.

“Fuck,” Harry choked out as he felt himself hit the back of Louis’s throat. Louis moaned around him, vibrations making Harry even harder in his mouth. He swallowed around him before pulling up to suck on the sensitive tip. Harry couldn’t help but buck his hips forward at the sensation, but Louis pinned him against the door, preventing him from moving forward. He ran his tongue lightly up the vein on Harry’s dick, causing the boy to hiss. He pulled back, jacking Harry slowly.  
“You like this, huh? At a party, in a bathroom where anyone could walk in? Gets you going doesn’t it, baby?” Harry was spluttering, words half-formed and hushed as he tried to catch his breath. “I want you to let them all know who you’re in here with. Think you can do that for me, sweetheart?”

“I can--I can,” Harry stuttered, bobbing his head wildly, cheeks flushed. “Louis, please--please…”

“Please what?” Louis asked sweetly, hand still moving up and down Harry’s leaking dick.

“Suck me, please,” Harry groaned out. “Want your mouth so bad.” Louis could hardly deny him that. He took Harry back in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he suck him down. When he twirled his tongue around the sensitive head, Harry gripped his hair, not forcing him down, just scratching lightly. Louis hummed in appreciation, doubling his efforts to get Harry off.

“Fuck, Louis,” Harry nearly screamed, feeling like his brain was being sucked out through his dick. “Like that, just like that. Please don’t stop, Louis. Please, please, fuck.”  
Louis could tell Harry was about to finish so he eased a hand behind his balls, finger prodding for his hole. When he found it, he applied pressure, just enough to not penetrate Harry dry. 

“LOU, LOU, LOU,” Harry was howling now, hips twitching forward as Louis pulled back, teeth lightly scraping the underside of his dick and finger still prodding at his hole. “M’gonna come, Louis. M’gonna--” that was all he could get out before he was coming in hot spurts down Louis’s throat. Louis swallowed him greedily. He only stopped when Harry started whine from oversensitivity, dick going soft in his mouth. When Louis pulled off, Harry’s knees gave and he slid down the door, Louis still kneeling between his legs.

“H-harry,” Louis panted, suddenly remembering his own very hard dick between his legs. He made to undo his jeans when Harry batted his hands away. He unzipped the jeans and pulled Louis out of his pants, jacking him fast and tight, Louis’s pre-come enough to serve as lube.

“C’mon, Louis,” Harry encouraged. “Let me hear that pretty voice.” He twisted his hand at the tip, just how Louis liked it, keeping his grip tight on the downstroke. Seriously, how did this boy know just what to do? Louis whined high and loud when Harry brought his other hand up to fondle his balls, rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. Louis’s moans got louder as Harry’s pace sped up, hips snapping forward to meet his over-large hand.

“Harry, I’m close,” Louis groaned out, fringe beginning to stick to his forehead.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Harry murmured. “Come for me.” The blue in Louis’s eyes was reduced to a thin ring around his lust-blown pupils as he came with a high pitched whine of Harry’s name on his lips. Harry kissed him soundly as he came down from his high until their lips were just brushing against each other. They both pulled back with sweet, sated smiles. Harry stood to grab a flannel and get it damp to clean Louis up.

Louis whined softly when Harry wiped him down, still sensitive from his orgasm.

“That….was something else,” he grinned dopily. 

“I’ll have to agree with you on that,” Harry smiled, throwing the flannel in the hamper. He yawned as he turned back to Louis.

“Don’t tell me I’ve worn you out,” Louis teased. Harry smiled at him sheepishly.

“I always get a bit tired after an orgasm,” he explained, cheeks going pink.

“Well then by all means, you should stay here,” Louis insisted. “Can’t have you walking home sleepy, with lowered inhibitions, now can we? I am a gentleman, after all.” He threw Harry what he hoped was a charming smile.

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Harry laughed, rubbing his face tiredly.

“C’mon,” Louis murmured, tucking himself back into his jeans and helping Harry find his belt. “My room’s down the hall. You can crash with me.”

“I’d like that,” Harry smiled shyly, letting Louis lead the way. It sounded like the party was dying down and hopefully people would start going home soon so they could sleep. 

Louis and Harry stretched out in Louis’s bed, both stripped down to their briefs, tangled up in the sheets and each other. As they waited for people to leave so they could drift off, they chatted, asking each other questions in sleepy tones. Louis learned that Harry wanted to study photography and journalism. He had an older sister who he adored and he was allergic to cats. They shared a love for Harry Potter and Ed Sheeran. Harry found out that Louis was in his third year of studying drama and business on the side. He had five younger sisters and a brother, two sets of them being twins, and that he hated mushrooms. After what seemed like minutes or hours--neither was really sure of the time--they drifted off, Harry tucked against Louis by the arm he had slung over his waist. Harry twined their fingers together over his stomach and fell asleep to Louis’s soft breath in his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic Playlist: http://8tracks.com/loumakesmestrong94/oh-don-t-you-dare-look-back-just-keep-your-eyes-on-me

The next morning the house was a mess, a sign of a good party if you asked Louis. He was surprised when Harry offered to help clean up, but glad to have the extra hand. They made the work fun, throwing empty cups and streamers at each other as they went. Eventually, a very sleepy and very hungover Zayn emerged from his bedroom, grumbling about punding headaches and their loud cackling. 

“Oh, Zaynie,” Louis laughed, rubbing his friend’s sleep-mussed hair affectionately. “You’re such a grump after you drink.” Harry handed him a cup of water along with some pain killers as a peace offering. Zayn mumbled his thanks and swallowed the pills gratefully. As they finished up the living room, they heard Liam clamoring around in the kitchen, trying to clean up the remnants of the bar Calvin had set up. Niall’s voice floated down from upstairs as he emerged from his bedroom, Melissa in tow. Louis arched an eyebrow at him, smirk big enough to be seen from the international space station. Niall fixed him with a look and nodded at Harry who was helping Zayn take the banner down. Louis grinned and shot him a wink. Niall’s eyes widened slightly before giving Louis a thumbs-up and trailing after Melissa into the kitchen.

“Do you uh--wanna go get lunch?” Louis asked Harry, looking unsure for the first time since they met. Harry’s smile lit up his whole face.

“I’d love to,” he nodded.

“Great,” Louis clapped his hands together. “Do you like Thai food?”

“Curry sounds brilliant,” Harry smiled. “Think I could borrow a shirt?”

“Yeah, of course.” Louis led him upstairs, back to his bedroom. He dug through his tshirt drawer and found a white shirt that was a little big on him. “This should work.”

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled, starting to pull it over his head. “Actually,” Harry paused, “I really should shower...we really should shower.” Louis would not be outdone by the smirk on Harry’s face.

“Oi! You got somethin’ to say, mate? Tryna say I smell?” Louis countered, pushing Harry’s shoulder. 

“No! Louis...no! You don’t smell bad! I didn’t mean--” Harry stopped short, flushing red when he realized what he said. His blush only intensified when he looked up and noticed the shit-eating grin Louis now sported. Louis practically sauntered over to Harry, cocking an eyebrow.

“I would invite you to join me, if you wanted,” he breathed, hands on Harry’s chest. The younger man’s breath caught in his throat when Louis looked up at him through his eyelashes, eyes smoldering. “Buuuuut I wouldn’t want my smell putting you off,” he whispered in Harry’s ear, pulling back to give him a cheeky wink and slipping into the adjoining bathroom to rid himself of the smell of party and sex. He locked the door with an audible click.

“You’re a minx,” Harry laughed, shaking himself slightly to clear his head from the lust clouding it. He stretched out on the bed to wait for his turn to shower, desperately trying not to think about how naked Louis was on the other side of the door. 

“I swear, Curly. If I come out there in a minute and you’re having a wank, I’ll never suck you off again.” The paranoia about the possibility of Louis being able to read minds was enough to keep Harry’s hand away from his dick and his libido at bay. After a few minutes of silence, Harry heard singing coming from the bathroom: “YOU’RE THE ONE THAT I WANT...OOOooooOOOO, HONEY!”

“Is he singing fucking Grease?” Harry mumbled to himself, laughing quietly. Louis continued to belt the rest of the finale of Grease and Harry was having a hard time containing his giggles. All mirth left him, however, when Louis stepped out of the bathroom.

He emerged in a cloud of steam, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry’s eyes traced over his exposed hipbones, tongue running over his lip as a drop of water rolled from Louis’s navel. Harry tracked his movements as Louis made his way to his closet to pick out a tshirt and trousers before turning back around.

“So you gonna watch or…..?” Louis asked with that damn smirk again. Harry cleared his throat, aggressively avoiding eye contact. He quickly made his way into the bathroom, locking the door with a quick thought of “two can play at that game.” 

Louis had time to put on his clothes and style his hair before Harry returned from his shower.

“Took you long eno---” he choked off when he saw Harry standing before him, towel wrapped around his head and very much not around his waist. Louis’s foggy, drunk memory did not do the boy justice and he was really pitying himself for not having taken Harry’s shirt off in that damn bathroom.

“See something you like, Lou?” Harry said, fucking posing before slipping on a pair of briefs and those damn black jeans of his, tight on his well-toned legs. Louis willfully ignored the comment.

“So, lunch?” Louis asked, watching as Harry put on one of his shirts and dried his hair with a towel. He didn’t find it very fair that Harry’s hair could look that good without doing a damn thing to it.

“Lunch, yes. I’m starving.” Harry answered, walking over to Louis’s door. Louis’s first thought was “God, me too” but he certainly wasn’t referring to lunch. God, he needed to get laid. Properly. He also needed to get a grip and have one single thought that didn’t involve Harry, moaning underneath him, bent over the sink in the bathroom. Nope, he definitely wasn’t thinking anything along those lines as he followed Harry outside. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I don’t understand. How can you not like hot sauce, Harold?” Louis asked once they’d gotten their food, dousing his pad thai in some bright red concoction that made Harry’s eyes water from across the booth. 

“I do like hot sauce, Lewis. But this curry is already loaded with peppers. And yours is the spiciest style on the menu. I don’t see how you haven’t melted your esophagus clean away by now.” Harry replied incredulously. 

“Look at you, worrying over my well-being. How very domestic, Harry.” Louis said with a wink, taking a bite of his ridiculously spicy meal. Slightly embarrassed, Harry looked down with a small smile. “So Harold, what’s your family like?” Louis asked just as the waitress appeared with the check.

“Together or separate?” she asked. Harry answered without missing a beat.

“Together, I’ll take it.” he replied with a wink to Louis. The waitress left the check, the brief awkwardness enough to make them both forget the question.

“Oh, you really don’t need to do that, Harry.” Louis said, although thoroughly endeared.

“I wanted to. It’s the least I could do after...you know, last night.” Harry said with a blush. Louis smirked.

“If we’re being honest here, I’m pretty sure you repaid the favor quite adequately already.” Louis said, sitting back and folding his arms behind his head, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Yeah, I ‘spose I did, didn’t I?” Harry said, pulling out his wallet and some cash anyway, then looked at his phone. “It’s already two pm?! I’ve got a section meeting with my new RA.” Harry said sadly, standing up from the booth. “Walk me back to my dorm?” Harry asked, extending his hand for Louis to grab. 

“I mean I guess I will.” Louis replied with mock annoyance, grabbing hold of Harry’s hand. The walk back to Harry’s dorm was a rather silent one, but not uncomfortable. Every few steps was punctuated by a friendly shoulder bump and the occasional hand squeeze. The walk felt much quicker than usual.

“I guess this is where I leave you, Harry.” Louis said once they’d made it to the front door of Harry’s dorm. Harry turned around, eyes flicking to Louis’s lips.

“Well I don’t live in the common area, do I? I thought I was promised a walk home, Louis,” Harry retorted cheekily. 

“How rude of me,” Louis laughed. “By all means, Harry, lead the way.” He gestured to the stairs and Harry grinned, dragging him by the hand.

The walk to Harry’s room on the third floor was much too short for Louis’s liking, and that was saying something considering they had taken the stairs. He wasn’t quite ready to leave Harry yet, but he was never one to show his hand early. He found it best to leave them wanting.

“Alright, here we are,” Louis gestured to the door Harry had stopped at room 308. “Safe and sound and back before your curfew,” he smirked. Harry punched his shoulder lightly.

“I had fun last night, Lou,” voice dropping slightly with sincerity.

“I did too,” Louis replied honestly. 

“So I’ll see you soon?” Harry asked, looking a bit unsure. Louis couldn’t have that.

“We go to the same school, Harold. I’m sure we’ll be seeing plenty of each other.” He threw in a wink for good measure, earning him a dimple-showing smile from Harry.

“Good,” Harry nodded, eyes glancing at Louis’s lips again. Louis smirked at the distraction.

“I guess I’ll see you soon, then,” Louis smiled, waving a hand as he turned around. Harry caught him by the wrist.

“Heyyyyy,” he pouted. “Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?”

“What kind of gentleman would I be if I kissed you on the first date?” Louis put a hand to his chest, looking overly-scandalized. Harry tipped his head, pout evident and positively adorable if you asked Louis, though he wouldn’t admit it even with a gun to his head.

He breathed a deep sigh of false annoyance, causing Harry to giggle slightly. Louis leaned in slowly, rising up on his tiptoes to reach the younger man’s face. Harry let out a shuddering breath, eyes closing. Louis diverted slightly, leaving a tender kiss on the very corner of Harry’s mouth.

“See ya ‘round, Harold,” he smiled softly, effectively knocking the wind out of younger man. He turned around and made his way down the hallway, hips swaying a little more than necessary. Harry leaned against his door, shaking his head slightly to clear his thoughts before turning around and unlocking his door.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Monday morning came much too early for Louis’s liking. He threw himself out of bed with a groan when his alarm went off, stumbling blindly to the shower. He sighed heavily when he looked at his closet, remembering his meeting with dean later that day. 

“Better dress nice,” he thought to himself, grabbing a pale blue button-up and his khaki slacks. He grumbled at the extra fabric around his ankles, looking at his skinny jeans longingly. He skipped over his trademark Vans for his brown oxfords, forgoing socks as usual. After rolling up his sleeves he bumped into a much-too-chipper Niall in the hallway.

“Morning, Tommo!” He greeted, clapping Louis on the shoulder and earning a glare from him. “Sorry, mate. Looks like someone hasn’t had their tea yet. Left the kettle on for ya. What’re ya all dressed up for?” Louis sidestepped him, eyes focused on the kettle.

“Meeting with the dean,” he grumbled, pulling out a bag of Yorkshire. “Thought it best to get on good terms with him as early as possible.”

“Look at you being all responsible,” Niall cooed. “Brings a tear to me eye!” He leaned in to pinch Louis’s cheek mockingly. Louis slapped his hand away with a look that would strike fear into the heart of a lesser man. Niall was used to Louis’s morning antics. He was going to have to up his game.  
Louis made his way to the fridge, hoping Liam hadn’t drank the last of the milk and was pleased to find a new carton waiting for him. Maybe this day wouldn’t be so bad afterall.

“What classes do you have today?” He asked Niall as he lifted himself up to sit on the counter. Louis was entirely pleasant once he had his cup of tea in his hand.

“Err….” Niall trailed off, looking for his schedule of classes in his backpack. He pulled out a piece of slightly crinkled paper and smoothed it out on his thigh. “Let’s see... I’ve got Accounting and Its Use in Business Decisions, Financial Advisement, and Psych 101.”

“Psychology?” Louis frowned. “What’re you doing in a psychology class?”

“General education requirement,” Niall clarified. Louis nodded into his tea, draining the last of it. He hopped down from the counter and put his cup in the sink.  
Louis’s phone chimed from his pocket and his grin stretched from ear-to-ear when he saw the name on his phone.

“Now who other than me and Beckham could possibly get you looking that chipper in the morning?” Niall laughed. Louis shot him a look of false-annoyance.

“You wouldn’t happen to know Harry’s last name would you?” Louis asked, thumbing out a response to Harry’s cheery message.

“I don’t think so, no,” Niall shook his head. “Melly only ever called him by his first.”

“I guess I can just ask him later,” Louis shrugged, stooping to pick up his backpack. “What time will you be home today?”

“Probably around 3:00,” Niall replied. “I get done with classes at 1:00 but I was gonna see if Mel wanted to get coffee or something.” Louis grinned indulgently.

“When are you gonna do something about that, mate?” He asked seriously.

“I d’know, mate. Not sure that’s what she wants,” he shrugged, looking helpless. Louis decided to drop the subject.

“Alright, Niall, I best get going,” Louis patted him on the shoulder as he passed. “Can’t be late for my meeting with Dean Styles!” 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Louis found himself in a very stately building in a corner of campus he didn’t often frequent. He tugged on his collar nervously and glanced at his watch. He was early for once in his life, thank god. Tardiness wouldn’t be the best foot to start on.

“Mr. Tomlinson, Dean Styles will see you now,” the receptionist called him in kindly. Louis stood up, brushing his pants off more out of nervousness than necessity. 

“Thank you, ma’am,”he replied, remembering the good manners his mother had instilled in him. With a deep breath, he pushed open the door that led to the dean’s office.

“Ah, Mr. Tomlinson, I presume?” The dean turned away from his window to face Louis.

“It’s just Louis if you prefer,” Louis said, making sure to look the man in the eye. He wanted his respect after all.

“Louis, then,” the dean nodded and stuck out his hand to shake. Louis gripped it firmly and smiled politely. “Have a seat,” the dean gestured to the leather seats in front of his desk, sinking into his office chair.

“So tell me, Louis, what do you plan to do about the noise complaint problem you fraternity has experienced in previous years?” Louis paused. He wasn’t even aware they had a noise problem. No one had ever said anything about that to him.

“Well, I suppose we could implement quiet hours,” he replied, thinking on his feet.

“Uh huh,” the dean nodded. “And what about the lack of philanthropic work? All the other organizations on campus are highly involved with charities and non-profit organizations. What work do you plan to do?”

“The children,” Louis blurted out. “We’re going to help the children.”

“Could you clarify?” The dean asked.

“Uh, the sick children. I’m talking to some local hospitals and seeing how we can be involved with their pediatric programs,” Louis lied through his teeth. He wasn’t expecting this. He just wanted to come in and introduce himself as the new president, put a face with the name.

“I see,” the dean replied, steepling his fingers. “I’m going to be honest with you Louis. I know that you are responsible for hacking the school’s website last year and the subsequent emblazoning of breasts and phalluses that could be found on every page.” Louis sat in his seat, silent. Plausible deniability and all that.

“It took our engineers three weeks to restore the website to working order and they still find the occasional phallus from time to time. I’ve got my eye on you, Tomlinson. If I suspect any illicit behavior, you and that fraternity will be disbanded from this campus.” Louis looked at his lap, hoping a reply would appear in his hands. He heard the door open but didn’t look up.

“Hey, Dad. Are you ready for lunch?” Hang on a bleeding second. That voice was familiar.

Louis snapped his head up, eyes taking in what he really didn’t want to see.

“Harry?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist for this fic!  
> http://8tracks.com/loumakesmestrong94/oh-don-t-you-dare-look-back-just-keep-your-eyes-on-me
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, so I'm headed to Europe for the next little bit (yay!) so this will be the only update for the next couple weeks! There's lots of smut to compensate!

Harry turned to Louis with a grin but his greeting was cut short by the man who was apparently his father.

"You know him, Harry?"

"Yeah, we met at--" Louis cut him off.

"In the Quad, this morning," Louis finished. “Harry was asking where Professor Carrey’s office was.” Harry looked at him, clearly confused by the lie.

“Yeah,” he nodded slowly, looking at Louis uncertainly but nodding nonetheless. “Louis was really helpful.” The dean shot Louis a scrutinizing look. Louis begged himself not to blink or show a sign of weakness. First he had plastered the dean’s picture on the website with a pair of boobs and now he had sucked his son’s dick. At this point, he would be lucky to make it out of the dean’s office alive.

“Well I think we’re done here, aren’t we, Tomlinson?” The dean asked, putting a protective hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Come on, son. I’m starving.”

“Sure, Dad,” Harry agreed easily, shooting Louis a look. Louis shook his head infinitesimally. “See you around, Louis.” Harry’s dad let out an irritated huff, leading his son out the door. Louis followed them at a safe distance, choosing to take the stairs when he saw them heading for the elevator. 

“Fuck,” he breathed to himself as he walked out the front door. He leaned back against the stonework of the building, replaying the office visit in his mind. He made his way to the car park, looking for his little Renault Clio, fully intent on heading back to the house and getting smashed.

 

Niall found him on the couch two hours later, beer in hand and footie match blasting on the TV. 

“You’re back early, aren’t you?” Louis grumbled, not looking away from the TV screen.

“Melly had class at 1:30,” Niall shrugged, shutting the door behind him. Louis hummed in response.

“It’s a bit early in the year to start day drinking on a Monday afternoon, isn’t it Lou?” Niall chuckled, slinging his bag down on the stairs and collapsing in an armchair.

“His dad is the fucking dean,” Louis muttered, looking haunted.

“Pardon?” Niall asked, leaning towards his friend.

“Harry. His dad is the dean.” Niall’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, laughter escaping him before he could stop it. Louis shot him a glare and chucked an empty beer can at him.

“I fail to see what the big problem is here, mate,” Niall shrugged. Louis envied Niall’s easy going attitude towards life. How could he not see the problem?

“The dean hates me!” Louis exclaimed, waving his arms in the air. Niall watched his beer can, half-hoping some would slosh out on Louis. That would be a good laugh.

“On what grounds?” Niall asked, settling back in his chair when Louis put the can on the coffee table.

“He knows about the website,” Louis admitted.

“Fuuuuccckkk,” Niall hissed. “He doesn’t know about the copiers does he?” Niall vaguely remembered programming every copier and fax machine on campus to print 50 copies of a less-than-flattering image of the dean from the staff Christmas party. He and Louis had just been pledges then, willing to bend over backwards to get into the fraternity.

“God, I hope not,” Louis whispered, looking horrified. He downed the rest of his beer and stood to get another one.

“Easy there, Tommo,” Niall suggested, laying a gentle hand on Louis’s arm. “You’ve already got an impressive pile there. Maybe you ought ta slow down, mate.”

“Niall,” Louis wobbled slightly. “I sucked the dick of the son of the dean who hates me. I’m owed a drunken afternoon.” Zayn appeared at the top of the stairs, leaning over then banner.

“Harry’s the dean’s son? Man, that sucks!” Louis could see him fighting a laugh and chucked a beer can at him too.

“Fuck you, Malik,” he growled. “S’not funny. I’m in deep shit here. The dean said he’d disband the fraternity if he heard of any ‘illicit behavior’ and I’m pretty sure sucking his son’s brain out through his dick constitutes ‘illicit behavior’!” Niall and Zayn were rolling by the time Louis finished his rant, tears of mirth in their eyes. 

“Alright, alright. We get it,” Niall gasped out, gripping his ribs as he tried to regain his breath. “You’ve fucked yourself over, but the dean can’t disband you for being with his son. There’s no school rule against a consensual blowie between two legal, consenting lads, regardless of who their dad might be.” Louis was already shaking his head before Niall had finished.

“I can’t give this man any more reason to hate me,” Louis reasoned. “I can’t see Harry anymore.”

“But you like him!” Niall protested. “Don’t try to tell me you don’t, Tommo. I heard you whistling Grease this morning.”

“I always whistle Grease!” Louis argued.

“Yeah, but not Hopelessly Devoted!” Niall shot back. Louis glared at him but Niall didn’t shy away. When the irishman didn’t back down, Louis sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to go see Harry. Explain the situation.” He stumbled to the door to put his Vans on.

“You’re smashed!” Niall objected.

“I’ll walk!” Louis slammed the door behind himself. Niall and Zayn shared a groan as Louis shuffled back to campus.

 

His feet led him back to Harry’s dorm and he found himself in front of room 308 much sooner than he would have liked. He raised a trembling hand to the door and heard himself knock, seemingly unattached to his own body.

Harry opened the door and his face lit up with a beautiful smile upon seeing Louis. Louis spoke before Harry got the chance.

“I can’t see you anymore,” Louis blurted out.

“You came to see me to tell me you can’t see me anymore?” Harry asked, tone slightly mocking.

“Shut up.” Louis retorted, shifting back and forth on his feet.

“Why can’t you?” Harry asked, leaning on the doorframe casually and stuffing his hands into his stupid, skin tight jeans. Louis hated those jeans right now. And Harry’s thighs. No one’s thighs had a right to look like that, wrapped in denim. Harry had asked him a question. Right.

“Your dad hates me,” his answer was slightly delayed.

“You don’t really seem the type to care what people think,” Harry challenged, body looming over Louis’s in a way that Louis definitely didn’t find attractive. Nope. Definitely not.

“Well that man did play a role in your conception,” Louis retorted, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ew, Lou! Talk of my parents conceiving me is doing nothing for my libido. Not that I need much of it with you, Two-Stroke Tomlinson,” Harry leered, cocking his hips to the side seductively.

“ExCUSE me?” Louis choked out.

“I’m just saying, you were a little eager the other night,” Harry shrugged with faux-innocence.

“If I recall, it was you stuffing your dick down my throat,” Louis defended, feeling his blood begin to race.

“Well you certainly weren’t saying anything about not liking it!” Harry retorted. 

“And you certainly had no complaints about how long I lasted!” Louis all but yelled. He was in a public dorm after all. 

“Care to prove it?” Harry said, arching an eyebrow. Louis knew exactly what Harry was doing, but the combination of anger and horniness had him whirled into a tense mess. Horniness won out.

“Oh, fuck it.” Louis muttered, grabbing Harry’s face and crashing their lips together. He forced Harry back into his room, slamming the door closed behind him. Louis walked Harry backwards toward his bed, stopping when the backs of Harry’s knees touched the mattress, kissing him furiously the whole way. Harry took Louis’s bottom lip between his teeth, moaning into the older boy’s mouth. The boy knew all the right buttons to push, but Louis would not be outdone. He pushed Harry backwards onto the bed. Harry looked up at him with raised brows. 

“Wow, Lou. Someone’s excited.” Harry said with a smirk. 

“Just shut up and take your shirt off, you wanker,” Louis growled. When he decided Harry was taking too long with his shirt, he pushed the boy’s arms away and shucked the offending fabric off himself.

“I’ll show you ‘excited,' Styles,” Louis taunted, shoving Harry’s shoulders against the pillows on his bed. “I’ll have you begging for it before this is over.” Well Harry could definitely get on board with that.

Louis went to work on Harry’s jeans, shoving them down to his ankles and leaving the fabric bunched at his feet. Harry kicked at the denim impatiently, trying to free his legs. Louis grinned at his agitation but took pity on the poor boy and helped him out of his skinnies.

“Getting a little antsy aren’t we?” he smirked. Harry wiped the look from Louis’s lips with his own, silencing his teasing with a searing kiss. Louis gave as good as he got, nipping and biting at Harry’s lips. The kiss was just this side of painful, sending shocks of pleasure through Harry’s body, straight to his dick.

“Louis, please....just--touch me,” Harry groaned when he pulled back for air. He wasn’t above begging if it would get him what he wanted. Louis traced a hand down Harry’s side, goosebumps following in its wake. His thumb dragged over the waistband of Harry’s pants tantalizingly.

“Where do you want me to touch you, sweetheart?” Louis purred. Harry liked the petname far too much for his own good. 

Harry didn’t reply. He simply grabbed Louis’s wrist, dragging it where he wanted him most. Louis palmed Harry’s cloth-covered cock, giving it a light squeeze. Harry’s breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut. He whined when he felt Louis move his hand away. Louis shook his head at Harry’s questioning look and snapped the band of his briefs against his hips, making him gasp. He latched onto the curly lad’s neck to suck a pretty love bite into the the tender skin there. Harry craned his head to the side to give Louis better access and let out a sinful moan when he felt a hand tugging on his curly locks. Louis liked the sounds he was making and tugged harder on his hair. Harry keened high in his throat, eyes dilated from the torturous pleasure of having his neck assaulted by Louis’s mouth and the feeling of his hair being pulled.  
Louis trailed kisses down Harry’s throat to his collarbones, stopping to bite on the protruding bones there. He didn’t quit until there were light teeth marks and Harry’s skin was a pretty pink color. Harry was trying to control himself, chest rising and falling exaggeratedly as he struggled to fill his lungs with air. He was completely in awe of the beautiful boy on top of him and completely at his mercy.

Harry gasped when Louis circled one of his nipples with a gentle finger, the bud hardening on contact.

“Sensitive aren’t you?” Louis teased lightly. Harry could only groan in response when Louis took his nipple into his mouth, teeth dragging lightly over the sensitive flesh. He sucked hard, rolling his tongue over the bud between his teeth. It only served to make Harry think about what else he would like Louis to have in his mouth. Louis pulled back when the bud was sensitive and the skin around it was an angry red. He paid the same attention to the other side, Harry’s back arching under his ministrations.  
“I’ve barely touched you, Curly, and you’re so fucking hard.” Louis grinned, clearly pleased with himself, rolling his hips downward into Harry’s a bit for good measure. 

“I am acutely aware,” Harry retorted breathlessly. His dick was straining uncomfortably against the cotton of his pants. He thought Louis was going to make this quick, not make him go out of his bloody mind with anticipation.

“Think you can be a good boy for me and keep your hands to yourself for this next bit?” Louis was being cheeky and he knew it. Harry loved it.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded eagerly, folding his hands behind his head. Louis shot him a wink and ducked down between Harry’s legs. The boy barely had time to lift his hips before Louis was dragging his briefs down his legs. He left Harry to kick them off on his own this time, immediately turning his attention to the erection Harry was sporting. 

“Got you all worked up, don’t I?” Louis hummed, giving Harry a few gentle pulls. The boy was fighting not to come just from the light touches. Just as he thought Louis was going to have mercy on him, the older boy let his cock lay against his stomach as he turned to his thighs instead. Louis sucked on the sensitive flesh of Harry’s inner thighs, leaving the skin red and irritated from his stubble. Harry was definitely going to be feeling that tomorrow. He left a series of bruises in his wake, pressing into them with his fingers as he moved on to the next one. Harry couldn’t keep his hips still, practically writhing on the bed from Louis’s teasing.

“Louis, please,” Harry whined hitching his hips towards the older boy. Louis grinned up at him, taking his dick in hand again. Harry’s mouth fell open in a moan.

“Please, what? What is it Harry?” Louis breathed.

“Suck me. Just--uhnn--just fucking do it already.” Harry managed to say. 

“Is this what you want, Harry? Hmmm? Need me to touch you where you want it most?” Harry nodded quickly, beginning to feel desperate.

“Why didn’t you just say so sooner, lovely?” Louis cooed, thumbing over Harry’s slit and smearing the pre-come down his shaft. He looked Harry dead in the eye as he sunk down on his flushed cock, head hitting the back of his throat as he took him in deep. Harry’s whole body arched into Louis’s touch, back bowing off the bed, tendons straining in his neck as he threw his head back. Louis swallowed around his dick, throat muscles contracting and squeezing Harry so tightly. He bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks as he went. Harry's eyes nearly crossed when Louis's tongue laved around his sensitive head before taking him deep again. Louis's clever fingers teased Harry's balls as they drew tight against his body. After Louis’s incessant teasing, it wasn’t long before Harry was coming down Louis’s throat.

“Louis,” Harry groaned out on his release, body going lax as Louis slurped up his come. Before his dick could soften, Louis’s fingers were prodding at his hole.  
"Lou-fuck,” Harry moaned, spreading his legs despite his words. “Lou s'too much. S'too-" Harry's breath hitched when he heard the snick of the lube bottle opening. 

"This okay, baby?" Louis asked, circling his lubed index finger around Harry's rim. All Harry could do was nod in response, covering his eyes with his arm and moaning out in pleasure as Louis slowly pressed inside. "How's that feel?" He asked, second finger skirting the edge of Harry’s rim.

"Mmmm...so good, Lou...M-more. I can take it." Harry’s head lolled from side to side, riding the high of oversensitivity.

"Gotta go slow, babe. Don't wanna hurt you." Louis whispered, easing upwards to kiss Harry's lips. The kiss grew heated once again and Louis kissed his way from Harry's jaw to just under his ear, adding in a second finger to Harry's tight hole. "So good for me, baby. Look at you taking my fingers so well. So fucking sexy. Fucking perfect. Just for me," Louis purred, practically feline.

"Mmmhmm,” was all Harry could muster as a response. Harry's loud moan informed Louis he'd found his prostate. "Fuck, Lou. D-don't stop." Harry nearly screamed, biting his lower lip, practically seeing stars. Harry's back arched as Louis increased the speed of his fingers. "Lou I'm gonna- fuck- Lou I'm so close...please". 

"You gonna come again, darling? come from just my fingers? Look so pretty when you come, could watch you all day. come for me, sweetheart." Louis praised him just as Harry came all over his stomach. Louis rested his forehead against Harry's as they waiting for their breathing to calm down. Harry had barely recovered when Louis began kissing his neck roughly, leaving a mark for sure. 

"God, Lou. Are you trying to kill me?" Harry asked with a breathless chuckle.

"You're just...so...fucking fit." Louis breathed, punctuating his pauses with kisses that made their way back to Harry's lips once again. Louis rocked his hips against Harry's, releasing a moan into his mouth.

"Lou, fuck. You're so hard." Harry groaned, tracing his hand down Louis' side and belly before taking him into his hand through his jeans. It wasn’t until now that Harry realized Louis was still fully clothed. “Off,” he demanded, pulling on Louis’s shirt. Louis shucked it off, throwing it over his shoulder and quickly rid himself of his jeans and pants.

"Can you sit up for me babe?" Louis asked, struggling to form words. Harry nodded obediently and scooted to brace his back against the headboard. Louis crawled up and sat in Harry's lap, leaning his forehead against Harry's. Harry groped toward the nightstand for the bottle of lube from earlier when Louis nodded towards it. Louis took it and squeezed some in his hand, taking himself and Harry in his hand.

“No, Louis,” Harry moaned, dick still trying to soften from his last two orgasms. “Hurts, Lou. M’sensitive.”

“Think you could come one more time for me, gorgeous?” Louis breathed, stilling his hand between him. “Love it so much when you come for me, baby.” Harry felt Louis’s dick twitch against his own. He knew Louis must be desperate for it by now, having not touched himself once. Louis’s hand didn’t move until Harry slowly nodded.   
The almost painful drag of Louis’s hand and slide of his dick against Harry’s made him dizzy. His toes were curling at the sensation at his cock filled with blood again, returning to full hardness. Louis little noises and the hitching of his hips were enough to drive Harry crazy. He wrapped his hands around Louis’s hips and rocked his hips up into Louis’s strokes.

“Ungh, baby,” Louis keened, throwing his head back as his hand sped up. “Feel so good against me. Want you to come with me, Harry. Can you do that for me?” Harry nodded quickly. He was beginning to think he would do a lot of things if Louis asked. 

Louis thumbed along their slits both of them groaning. Harry leaned forward, chasing after Louis’s lips.

“Kiss, please,” he pleaded, voice an octave lower than usual. Louis leaned into him and Harry moaned into his mouth gratefully. Louis’s tongue ran along Harry’s teeth, teasing him as he pulled back when Harry tried to take control of the kiss. Harry whined as Louis nipped at his lips, not slowing the speed of his hand on their dicks.

“C’mon, baby. C’mon,” Louis keened, voice nearly breaking. With a flick of his wrist, Harry’s was coming and Louis was quick to follow him, their come shooting over their bellies and Louis’s hand. Louis wiped his hand against the sheet and collapsed against Harry’s chest. Harry’s arms were quick to wrap around him, hands rubbing up and down Louis’s back as they both heaved in grateful gulps of air.

“That was,” Harry panted. “That was something else.” Louis laughed into his neck.

“You’re welcome,” he grinned, biting Harry’s neck lightly. 

“Well, I did have anatomy at 3:00,” Harry groaned when he saw the clock.

“I’ve got your anatomy lesson right here, babe,” Louis teased, rolling his hips into Harry’s. The younger boy hissed at the contact, knowing he couldn’t get it up again even if he tried. Louis snickered at his reaction, placing a sweet kiss to Harry’s neck.

Harry hummed at the affection, continuing to trace his hands up and down Louis’s back. His thumbs dug into the dimples at Louis’s lower back and rubbed any tension from the muscles there. Louis moaned gratefully at the treatment, wrapping his arms around Harry and settling against him comfortably.

They laid against each other without caring to look at the clock, completely at ease in the other’s embrace. It wasn’t until they heard footsteps in the hall that they stirred. They snickered into each other’s necks at the thought of being heard, trying to be quiet when there was a knock at the door.

"Harry, it's me." Louis froze against Harry when he heard the dean’s voice.

“Shit! It’s your dad!” He swore, eyes wide in panic. Harry’s eyes darted to the door and back to Louis just as his father knocked again.

“Harry? Are you in there?” His voice was muffled by the wood. Just as the doorknob began to turn, Louis threw himself off of Harry and dove under the bed. He hissed when the cold tile made contact with his bare skin, dick still sensitive from his orgasm. He stopped breathing altogether when he saw the dean’s shoes step into the room.

“Hey, Dad,” Harry rasped from the bed above Louis.

“I just ran into Professor Bell and she informed me that my son missed her first class. Care to explain why?” Louis couldn’t see the dean’s face but he knew the expression he must be sporting. He had been on the receiving end of that tone just this morning.

“I wasn’t feeling very well,” Harry explained sheepishly. “I got a really bad headache. I laid down to rest for a few minutes and I guess I must have fallen asleep. I’m sorry, dad. I didn’t mean to miss class.” Louis didn’t dare to breathe as he waited for the dean to reply, praying he would believe the lie.

“Harry, it doesn’t look good to miss class, especially the first day,” the dean replied. Louis nearly sighed in relief but thought better of it out of fear of being discovered. 

“Are you feeling better at least?”

“Much,” Harry answered. Louis could almost hear the smirk in his tone. He was going to kill him.

“Well good.” Louis watched the dean rock back and forth on his feet and hoped he was about to leave. “Make sure not to miss class in the future, son.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry answered immediately. Louis watched as Harry’s dad walked back to the door. He stopped just as he was about to leave and turned back to Harry. 

“Oh, and Haz” the dean beagan. Louis’s heart leapt into his throat, worried they had been caught. “You should probably not lounge around naked in the dorms with the door unlocked, son. I know you have an aversion to clothing but I doubt that the others on your hall agree with that ,” his voice was light and teasing. Harry laughed nervously.

“You’re probably right, dad,” he agreed easily. The dean chuckled at his son.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Harry,” he waved as he finally left the room, shutting the door behind him to protect his son’s modesty. Before Harry had a chance to relax and luckily before Louis emerged from his hiding spot, the door opened again.

“By the way son, your mother sent you those frou-frou room plug-ins for a reason. You’ve been here not even a week and this place already smells horribly musty,” the dean said, wrinkling his nose. Louis had to physically cover his mouth to avoid laughing out loud.

“Right. I’ll get right on it, dad,” was all Harry could manage in reply as the dean closed the door again, shaking his head. 

Louis let out a breath and heard Harry collapsed back against the bed.

“That was close,” Harry half-laughed, hanging his head over the bed to see Louis.

“Too close,” Louis agreed as he slid out from his hiding place. Harry watched as Louis put his clothes back on, eyes drinking in the flex and pull of his muscles under tanned skin. 

Louis sat in Harry’s desk chair as he slipped on his Vans, Harry smiling at his sockless feet. Louis let out a deep breath and ran his hands over his face.

“This can’t happen again,” he said, pointedly looking at the floor to avoid Harry’s eyes.

“I don’t see why not,” Harry scoffed.

“Harry, we’ve been through this. You know why,” Louis groaned, still avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“Yeah, and I think it’s bullshit,” Harry crossed his arms stubbornly.

“Harry, you don’t know all of it,” Louis finally looked up. “If I do anything, if your dad even suspects I do anything wrong, he’s going to disband the fraternity. I can’t do that to the boys. I won’t do it.”

“How is seeing me wrong?” Harry demanded.

“He won’t see it like that,” Louis insisted, frustrated that Harry couldn’t see his point. Harry rolled his eyes.

“You can’t know that,” Harry argued. Louis looked at him, clearly torn, but shook his head.

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Louis stood up, looking truly apologetic. He crossed the room, glancing back at Harry as he reached the door. With a deep sigh, he turned the handle and left, leaving Harry alone in the bed.


End file.
